


Predaking X Reader – Christmas in the Castle

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Can I have Predaking and his human queen deciding to celebrate Christmas at their castle? Although, it took some convincing and explaining to convince the Predacon king. They spend the whole day playing in the snow, decorating and at night-time, they give each other gifts and cuddle by the fireplace.





	Predaking X Reader – Christmas in the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – Yes, yes, I know, I’m not one for time-keeping. Anywho, merry January the 10th.

Predaking glanced at you bemusedly, wondering exactly how many hoops he would have to jump through to please you; if it wasn’t one thing, it was another. First you had insisted he retrieve the items humans needed to survive and he had complied eagerly if it meant keeping you, then you asked for more time with him despite his busy schedule, and now you were requesting something called Christmas. Were all humans as demanding as you? Perhaps this was his fault for choosing a human mate, though Predaking was sure that there was no other for him than you, even with your many flaws.

He was considering your speech with every intention of rejecting it as he heard the ridiculous list of demands he was supposed to adhere to. Playing outside in the snow? Was that not something only the sparklings of your species did? Bringing in plant corpses and calling them decorations in some kind of paganistic ritual, only to throw them out a month later, how ridiculous. Giving each other gifts? Predaking never went a week without bringing you some glittering gem or other that your kind enjoyed; you were richer than any other human to have ever lived on Earth. And then to top it all off, you wished to cuddle by the fire. The very idea infuriated Predaking, he himself burned with an internal inferno; why cuddle by a fire when you often laid beside him, a superior being filled with it?

Predaking would have rejected your odd list, however the longer he considered doing so, the more his processor brought up the memories of Halloween. He’d wanted to refuse that holiday too, but in the end, he’d conceded and had learned to see the charm in certain aspects of it.

Unlike the devolved Cybertronians that lived now, Predacons didn’t have any holidays, but if they did, Predaking was sure you would partake in them if he so requested it of you, not that he would ever ask something that would be expected of you as his mate; he would demand it.

“Very well,” he nodded to you in the castle’s throne room. “I will acquiesce to your requests, my mate, though I shan’t decorate my own home; that is servant work. Besides, it seems I now have to hunt for a gift for you.”

You grinned devilishly at the giant metal dragon in front of you, glad he was willing to at least try Christmas with you. “You don’t have to get me a gift, my liege, I only mentioned that as an example of one of the things people do this time of year.”

Predaking hissed angrily, “Do you really think so little of me as a provider that I wouldn’t bring a gift to my mate in such an important ritual?!”

You rested your head against his leg in something of a bowing gesture, “I could never think little of you.”

Placated, Predaking grumbled lowly, “Very well. I shall be back shortly  _with_  a gift.”

He spread his wings majestically, indicating that you were to move back for him to take off, then once you were a safe distance away, flew through the hole in the ceiling, leaving you with the perfect opportunity to start decorating the castle.

* * *

It was late in the evening by the time you ran out of decorations for the castle, and you hadn’t even covered half of it, instead managing to make only the most used rooms festive. Still, you couldn’t help stepping back to admire your work in the throne room which looked positively radiant, and by the sound of distant beating wings, you’d finished just in time.

Predaking looked down on you from above, then without warning, he emptied his claws which he’d filled with snow only moments prior. You squealed as the icy powder slipped down the back of your coat. When you’d mentioned snow earlier, you hadn’t thought that Predaking was listening; evidently you were wrong.

Predaking chuckled as he landed in front of you, using a delicate claw to wipe the icy powder from your messy hair. “You were right, that was mildly entertaining,” He said in amusement.

“Oh, I cannot believe this, you wound me with a sneak attack,” You said in mock anger. “Well… two can play at that game.” You threw a hastily made snowball, and watched as it crumbled against Cybertronian metal, having no effect on Predaking whatsoever.

Predaking couldn’t help being amused by the spectacle and retorted by picking you up with careful talons and taking off quickly into the open sky. You squealed at the sudden cold rush of air that hit you, though Predaking took no notice. He carried you over a blanket of white, finding a large snow drift he’d seen earlier, and upon swooping close to the ground, he dropped you the few remaining feet, laughing as you sunk into the white pile.

You popped out of the drift, armed with another snowball, throwing it at him as he landed, managing to hit just beneath his optic. Predaking swept his tail through the snow, covering you once again with a laugh. He had to admit, this snow game of yours wasn’t just for sparklings like he’d initially thought; he was enjoying it most thoroughly.

You dug your way out once again, shivering but not ready to give up. Predaking let you get a few ore hits in before transforming and picking you up bridal style, and hugging you close to his chest.

“Come my love, it is time we stopped playing games,” He said adoringly.

You pouted, “Already? But we were just getting started.”

Predaking nuzzled your face with his, walking leisurely back to the castle, “Do not argue, it is getting dark for you, and your body temperature has dropped significantly.”

“Yeah well, that’s what happens when you drop me in snow,” You teased. “So… what’s the plan now?”

Predaking didn’t answer, instead he smiled secretively, spiriting you away to the drawing room, and placing you gently down in front of the unlit hearth. Pausing only to warm up his core, Predaking breathed out a plume of fire, setting the logs in the hearth alight; he still didn’t see the point in the fire, but he did appreciate the way the light cast by it danced across your face.

“Now,” he decreed, “I believe it is time for presents.”

You grinned, “Okay, wait here a sec, I gotta grab yours.”

Predaking nodded, waiting patiently for you to leave and return with whatever you had deemed suitable for a king who had everything. It was quite some time later that you returned, struggling against the weight of a heavy parcel that was over half your size and wrapped in a sparkly green foil.

Upon seeing you struggling, Predaking lifted the gift from your grasp; the heavy weight was no match for his strength. You beamed eagerly, catching your breath, before jumping up and down, squealing, “Open it, open it, open it.”

Predaking did as requested, expecting nothing of great importance. Inside the paper was a shield, clearly designed for a human, that would be no use to a fierce Cybertronian warrior such as himself. He flipped the shield over, finding the same insignia he bore on his chest, in front of an airborne dragon.

You saw the confusion on his face and began to explain, “It’s a coat of arms. Important kingdoms and families of Earth used to use them as a symbol of their identities and kind of a display of power.”

Predaking didn’t really understand the human history behind the gift, but he did like the sound of having something of importance, so his clan would be one day be recognised.

He bowed before you, something he had never done before, “Thank you, my love. I can only hope my own gift is as impressive to you as this is to me.” He placed the shield gently aside to retrieve his own unwrapped present for you, “Close your eyes, my love.”

You did as he said, waiting till he gave the word to open them again. When you did, you gasped, paling slightly in shock, “Predaking… tell me those aren’t…”

Predaking was pleased with your reaction, taking it as a sign that his gift had left you speechless in the good way, “Ah, so they are as valuable as my research suggested. I’m glad you like them.”

“P-Predaking- Those are- You- You stole the crown jewels?!”

He smiled proudly, kissing your head, “Only for you my love. Now come, it is time for us to retire, I’m sure you are exhausted after such a long day.”

You gaped as Predaking led the way to your shared chambers. You were sure that Boxing Day would be interesting for the Queen’s guards if nothing else, for they had been robbed of what was possibly the most valuable thing in all of England. You wondered briefly if you ought to tell Predaking to take them back, but decided against the idea, at least until you could find a way to break the news. Absently, you followed him to your chambers, where you were sure you would be in for an eventful night.


End file.
